


Yogurt

by adammilligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adammilligan/pseuds/adammilligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be this hard. Where the fuck do they keep their friggen yogurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Walmart today I thought about Dean shopping because domestic!dean is my favorite.

There's a special place in Hell reserved just for Sam, Dean reasons as he walks down the aisles of the local Walmart. He's got a grocery list in one hand and a pen in his mouth, crossing off items as he puts them into his shopping cart.

Dean doesn't mind shopping. He doesn't particularly love it or anything, but its not a big deal if he has to. It is a big deal, though, when your pain in the ass little brother makes the grocery list. Fruits and vegetables, whole grain Cheerios, granola bars, and - oh what the hell? Yogurt. Who the hell eats yogurt? Sometimes Dean swears Sam's adopted.

\--

It shouldn't be this hard. There's really no point in it being this hard. Where the fuck do they keep their friggen yogurt? Dean lets out an exasperated sigh as he turns his cart around, bumping into one of the employees who, in turn, drops a box full of cereal boxes.

"Shit, I'm sorry, dude," Dean says. He bends down and helps the employee pick up the mess of cereal. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine, thank you."

Dean's surprised by how deep and gravely the guy's voice is. He's not that old, probably just a year older than Dean, with a 5 o'clock shadow, unruly sex hair, and eyes. Really fucking blue eyes.

"I, uh... I hate to have to ask you something after basically running you over, but - uh..." He's looking at Dean now and wow can the dude stare. Dean averts his eyes and finds the guy's name tag. Castiel.

"Can I help you with something?" Castiel asks, eyes furrowed and head tilted.

 _Fuck_ , Dean thinks. He closes his eyes and breathes, "Yeah, um, where do you keep your yogurt?" It's barely audible, maybe even inaudible since Castiel didn't seem hear him.

"I'm sorry?"

Dean sighs and mutters, "Where do you keep your damn yogurt?"

"Dairy," they stand in silence before Castiel points to the other end of the store "Over there."

"I'm new," Dean says, as if an apology. He walks over to the yogurt and fuck if there isn't over five thousand flavors. Banana, mango, strawberry, zucchini... Dean shrugs and grabs the cheapest one, throwing it into the cart and crossing it off the list.

\--

"You got any melon?" Dean asks, finding Castiel in the cereal aisle stacking some Great Value Frosted Flakes.

"Pre-cut or regular?"

"Uh..regular," Dean decides. If Sam has a problem he can shop for himself.

"It's in a big box next to the watermelon over there," he says without looking up.

"Cool, thanks man."

\--

He's in the bread aisle grabbing some whole wheat bread and Nutella from a high shelf. Castiel is next to him shooting some hot dog buns with a price gun.

Dean decides to make small talk. "So, Castiel. Like the angel?"

"Yes," he says with a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"My mom," Dean shrugs. "She used to tell me angels were looking after me and name them off one by one. Gabriel, Raphael, Michael..." He trails off.

"She seems nice," Castiel says, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, she was," Dean smiles before leaving Castiel for the check out aisles.

\--

"You're back," Castiel says as he catches Dean walking towards him.

"Yeah, turns out there's a backside to this freaking list," Dean replies, showing Castiel the list as evidence. It's then that he notices Castiel's not wearing his work uniform.

"My shift has ended," Castiel explains, as if reading Dean's mind.

"Oh," Dean says, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I can stay and help," he offers.

"Nah, it's cool. I wouldn't feel right having a stranger waste their night helping me shop. I mean, you don't even know my name. It's Dean, by the way."

"Castiel ... Formally," Castiel says, accepting Dean's hand. "We aren't strangers anymore."

Dean laughs,"Yeah, but still, I don't want to waste your night on me and my stupid list."

"I have no future engagements tonight."

Dean's only just met the guy and he can already tell that Castiel is the stubborn type. "Well, shit, if you insist. Thanks, Cas."

\--

"You mentioned you were new?" Cas asks as he walks beside Dean with the list in hand.

"Mmhm. My Dad's job forces us to move around a lot. Before here we were living in Oregon and before that, Seattle."

"Us?"

"Me and my kid brother. This is his stupid grocery list we're shopping for."

Cas nods in understanding and hands Dean a box of wheat thins.

\--

"I take it you're in college?"

"Yes, sophomore."

"No shit? You don't look old enough to be a sophomore."

"I graduated early," Cas explains as his eyes examine prices.

"What's your major?"

"I am...undecided still."

"That's rough, man," Dean says, stopping his cart as Cas reaches for orange juice. "You still got time, though."

Cas makes a low hum in reply and crosses off orange juice from the list.

\--

"We're not getting tofu."

"Dean, it's on the list."

Dean snatches the list and pen from Cas' hands, scratching off the word tofu. "We'll just pretend we didn't see it."

Cas frowns, but makes no move to protest as Dean walks towards the pie.

\--

"Thanks for, uh, everything," Dean says lamely as he heaves the last of the bags into the trunk of the Impala.

"It was my pleasure."

"Right... Well, uh, is there anything I can do to, you know, repay you? I could give you a ride home, I mean, unless you drove here."

"I took the bus."

"Oh," Dean says. "That didn't really answer my question."

"What question?"

Dean laughs at this, "Can I give you a ride home? It's the least I can do."

"I wouldn't want to put you out," Cas shifts his weight. "Your brother is probably waiting for you."

"Sam can wait. C'mon, I insist."

\--

Dean rolls up in an apartment complex close to what he can only assume as the college Cas goes to. "This is it, right?" Dean says as he puts the gear in park.

That's when Cas kisses him.

It's fast, close-mouthed, chaste, and it completely short-circuits Dean's brain.

"I'm sorry," Cas says, frantically trying to undo his seatbelt. "I didn't mean to - I shouldn't have - it was wrong of me to do that. I acted on impulse and it was stupid of me to assume that y-"

And then Dean kisses him.

It's forceful, full, and successfully shuts Cas up. Cas twists in his seat, bringing his hand up to cup Dean's jaw.

When Dean breaks the kiss Cas makes a noise of protest, earning a small chuckle from Dean. "You are the weirdest dude I have ever met."

Cas smiles sloppily. "I'd invite you in," he says. "I would, but my roommate is sleeping and you've got ice cream in the trunk."

Dean throws his head back and laughs whole heartedly. "It's cool, really," he assures. "Some other time, I swear."

"Yes, some other time," Cas says as he steps out of the car. "Thank you for the ride, really. I'll see you later?"

"Later," Dean agrees

It's when Dean gets home and starts unpacking the groceries that he realizes he forgot to ask Cas for his number. Luckily for him, Cas wrote it down on the back of the receipt.

 

 

 

 


End file.
